


Fou

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Artists RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Introspection, M/M, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: Se gli avessero chiesto quanto sorpreso sarebbe stato nello scoprire che Vincent un giorno si sarebbe suicidato, Paul avrebbe scrollato le spalle e avrebbe detto: “Molto poco”.





	Fou

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 64 della Maritombola: "Una morte improvvisa".

Se gli avessero chiesto quanto sorpreso sarebbe stato nello scoprire che Vincent un giorno si sarebbe suicidato, Paul avrebbe scrollato le spalle e avrebbe detto: “Molto poco”.

Vincent era instabile, inquieto. Spesso rasentava la follia e non di rado ne veniva sopraffatto, le pupille strette come spilli mentre, delirando, raccontava di aver visto cose che non erano mai state lì. Gauguin aveva finito per perdere la pazienza più di una volta nell’ascoltarlo mentre fondeva i suoi sogni - _incubi_ \- con la realtà.

“Molto poco sorpreso”, avrebbe detto. “Mi meraviglio che non sia accaduto prima”, avrebbe aggiunto, guardando il suo ipotetico interlocutore con sufficienza. Van Gogh si era mozzato un orecchio, per Diana. Quale altro segno di follia era necessario se l’automutilazione non era prova sufficiente?

E poco importava che Paul avesse avuto un ruolo in tutta la vicenda. Lui rifiutava di farsene carico, ignorando il senso di colpa che lo consumava da dentro, dicendogli che sarebbe potuto essere più gentile, meno duro, e forse il suo fragile amico non avrebbe pensato che tagliarsi un orecchio fosse una risposta appropriata al proprio dolore.

Ma quello era Vincent, la volubilità divenuta carne, in precario equilibrio sul filo dell’incoerenza. E Paul si ripeteva che di certo sarebbe accaduto comunque, prima o poi, quel fatidico episodio psicotico, anche senza di lui. Dunque di certo non ci sarebbe stato nulla di strano se la volta successiva, invece di un orecchio, Vincent si fosse tolto la vita.

“Per nulla sorpreso” avrebbe detto.

 

E se poi gli avessero chiesto come si sentisse, Gauguin avrebbe domandato perché lo chiedessero proprio a lui. Certo che era affezionato al caro Vincent, avevano trascorso insieme due mesi della loro vita a dipingere in quel tugurio ad Arles e ovviamente gli dispiaceva che se ne fosse andato, anima tormentata, ma non è che fossero _così_ amici. Dopotutto c’é un limite all’affetto che può nascere tra due caratteri così diametralmente opposti come i loro e Paul non avrebbe nemmeno perso tempo a tentare un simile progetto, irrealizzabile, se Theo non si fosse offerto di pagarlo.

E non avrebbe dovuto accettare, Gauguin se lo era detto spesso durante le loro liti - perché lui e Vincent non sembravano andare d’accordo su nulla e c’era sempre un motivo per litigare, una scintilla che divampava in un incendio. Non avrebbe dovuto accettare, se lo era ripetuto, ancora e ancora, sempre sull’orlo di fare le valigie e andarsene. Eppure per settimane erano rimasti vicini, chini sulle tele a imbrattarsi le dita di pittura. Era colpa di quella sensazione impalpabile che lo costringeva a rimanere e che non lo lasciava in pace, spingendolo a cercare l’altro, trasformando persino un sospiro in un pretesto per discutere e cancellare quell’aria di devozione dalla faccia di Vincent.  
Perché Van Gogh lo ammirava, venerava la sua pittura, ma solo fino alla lite successiva e Paul non era sicuro di riuscire a sopportarla ancora a lungo quell’asfissiante adorazione.

E così di seguito frecciatine sfociavano in diatribe che si accendevano fino a veri e propri alterchi, mentre i due pittori si giravano in torno, valutandosi.

Poi Vincent aveva osato dire quello che Paul non era pronto ad ascoltare e si era messo in moto un domino ineluttabile le cui ultime tessere a cadere erano state l’orecchio di Vincent e la fuga di Paul.

La loro collaborazione si era sgretolata come vernice secca e Gauguin, mentendo, avrebbe detto che non gli importava e gli avrebbe augurato di riposare in pace, se, almeno da morto, fosse riuscito finalmente a trovarla.

Non lo avrebbe toccato, la morte di Vincent, avrebbe detto. E, mentendo, avrebbe creduto lui stesso alle sue bugie.

 

Poi era arrivata la lettera.

La lettera che Gauguin stringeva ossessivamente tra le mani, cercando di darle un senso, perché le parole sulla carta, in un chiarissimo francese, avevano un significato che non riusciva a comprendere. Ad accettare. Non poteva essere vero.

Molto poco sorpreso, avrebbe detto, invece era stato un pugno nello stomaco che gli aveva tolto il fiato e per un secondo Paul era rimasto boccheggiante alla ricerca di aria.

Era stato un fulmine a ciel sereno, nonostante avesse visto le nubi raccogliersi sopra la sua testa, nere e roboanti, cariche di pioggia.

Perché in fondo, ciò che gli aveva permesso di scappare, sgomento, da quella casa gialla e da Vincent - dal fragile Vincent, che gli aveva offerto l’universo inesplorato della sua anima e del suo cuore e che non aveva saputo rispondere in altro modo al rifiuto di Paul che non sanguinando - ciò che gli aveva permesso di fuggire da tutto ciò, era il pensiero che un giorno sarebbe potuto tornare.

Ci sarebbe voluto tempo, molto tempo, ma poi avrebbe ripercorso con passo incerto le vie di Arles e avrebbe accettato tutto ciò che in quella casa gialla gli era stato offerto - quel lobo sanguinolento che Vincent aveva dato ad una prostituta, sapendo che, per denaro, almeno lei lo avrebbe accettato, perché Paul non avrebbe potuto. Non in quel momento.

Gli serviva il tempo per capire - per _capirsi_ \- per accettare, per rendersi conto che non poteva essere in nessun altro modo.

Allora, bussando alle imposte verdi, Gauguin sarebbe stato pronto a raccogliere i pezzi e rimetterli insieme. E sarebbe stato difficile, certo, ma sarebbe _stato._

Gli serviva solo tempo. Per capire, per accettare, per rendersi conto.

E adesso il tempo non lo aveva più.

 

Si era sparato al petto, scriveva Theo. Ci aveva messo due giorni a morire. Ma almeno alla fine sembrava sereno.


End file.
